


Tattooed Lies Vol. 1: Mayhem

by NikkiAlixx



Series: Tattooed Lies [1]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiAlixx/pseuds/NikkiAlixx
Summary: This is the first volume of what will be, hopefully, a half fact / half fan-fiction TRILOGY !!! The first volume of our trilogy takes us into the mind and life of one of our 3 main character; who is best known for the MAYHEM that he caused for those around him. YES !!! Our character is none other than TOMMY LEE !!! so.. LET'S ROLL !!!Warning: SOME events in the story might not be suitable for everyone so. "Reader Discretion Is Advised" !
Series: Tattooed Lies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856482
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

Heeeeyyy !!! What up, dudes ?!? Hope y'all are having a great day/night wherever the fuck you are. Well, I'm Tommy. Those of you who know me, know me (really ?!? do i even need to "explain" ?!?). What can i say? Yes, i'm 57 years old now but if you ask the people around me; they would probably say that i'm a 17-year-old who never grows up. Mehhh... What the fuck do they know? I mean, seriously... What's life if you can't have some fun and raise some hell ?!? Yeah, that's exactly what i've been doing pretty much since i was 17. Or... Should i say since the day i met my absolutely BEST friend Nikki Sixx ?!? There is a reason why they call the "Terror Twins", dude. But no, i'm not gonna go there yet.   
Well, what can i say ?!? Like everyone else; i had my good times and bad times. Seen best of the best and worst of the worst. Been in an out of jail so, i know the terrible thing that is called lack of freedom too. What do i do now? Dude, after seeing all that, i'm just trying to enjoy this fucked up little world that is called life. I'll tell you that much. And yes, as usual, i know no limits. Hence, i've been known for MAYHEM !!!   
So.. Are you guys ready for a ROCK N ROLL FIASCO ?!? Cool, LET'S ROLL !!!


	2. Chapter 1: Tommyland

It was a pretty hot, sunny, July morning in Los Angeles. Tommy woke up with a persistent knock on his door:

"Jeez !!! OK, ok !!! I'm coming." He got out of his bed, running for the door. 

"Who the fuck is this at this hour ?!?", He thought out loud. But it was actually around 11 am. He opened the door, still half-asleep:

"Nikki ... Who else would it be at my door at this hour ?!?"

(No, not THAT Nikki, dudes. This is Nikki Alixx. I won't tell you her story because she will tell it herself in the near future.. but i'll tell you this much: she's a fellow drummer, with whom i met via the other Nikki - Sixx... By now she's like no different to me than my actual sister, Athena. Also, i can say that the 2 Nikki's could definitely be called Nikki x2 because she is like a red-headed, female version of Sixx. As much of a hell raiser as Sixx used to be.. Can't blame her, though. They had pretty much the same life... and that is some really dark, twisted shit, dudes.)

Nikki laughed at Tommy's remark but she was half asleep too:

"It's 11 am, Tommy. NOT like 7 am in the morning or something. Plus, you were the one who told me to come around 11 am."

"Oh.. i did, right..." STILL a bit confused and STILL half-asleep (LOL).

"Yes, you did... sleepy head" She laughed. "You said we're supposed to start on this new CRAZY project you had, remember ?!?" 

"Right.. sorry. Well, make yourself at home. I'll be right back."

"Sure.. Hey! i'll make some coffee. Looks like you need some to ACTUALLY wake up". 

Tommy Laughed at the obvious sarcasm in her voice when she said "ACTUALLY". 

He smiled "now THAT would be AWESOME !!!" as he ran to his room.

As he threw himself under the ice-cold water to wake up, Nikki made the coffee and prepared 2 little plates of "breakfast" as she knew neither of them could actually eat anything this soon after they wake up. Tommy returned to the living room and they started talking about this project that they mentioned. They were planning to start a weekly "video podcast" which they would call "Drum Wars". Which was basically gonna be the two of them doing a "drum duel, followed by a little "drum tutorial" and "tips and tricks" for fellow drummers. They both loved the idea. 

Tommy broke the silence: "So, should we get to the studio ?!?"

"Sure, let's go"

They both grabbed their cups of coffee - NOT the plates, they left the plates without even touching it (LOL) - and walked towards the studio. Even though it was not the first time Nikki was in Tommy's studio, he opened the door and welcomed her with an ecstatic tone in his voice:

"Welcome to TOMMYLAND, sis !!!"


	3. Now THAT Is Some MAYHEM!

It's been 2 weeks since Tommy and Nikki (Nicole) broadcasted the first "episode" of "Drum Wars". So far; they received a great response. People seem to enjoy watching them also asking their questions in the Q&A sessions. After getting a great kick-start, they decided to celebrate... the only way they would know how to celebrate (LOL). They decided to call a few close friends (most whom also in various other bands) and meet up at this bar in downtown Los Angeles. Obviously, Tommy was so happy to see his friends after a relatively long time. His face lit up with his signature, child-like smile: 

"THEEEEERE HE IS !!!!"

He put both his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"Where the hell have you been, Sixxter?" 

He said with a bit of questioning in his voice. Clearly, the "Terror Twins", as they have always been known as, have been on a little bit of "Terror Twins break". Had they not seen each other in years? Of course not, how can they possibly stay away from each other? There's a reason they are called the terror TWINS, after all. (LOL) But surely it's been at least a couple months since they saw each other, however they have always kept in touch whether phone calls or texts. 

Sixx responded, his eyes catching the other Nikki standing at the bar: 

"Here and there, you know... keeping busy with a lot of things. Good to see you again, bro."

They both were quite happy. Just as they dived head-on into a deep conversation to catch up, others started to arrive as well. Right when they were talking about the eccentricity of art and all... there walks in Mr. Eccentric, himself; D.J Ashba !!! He walked towards them with a bright smile.

(What up, dudes? Let's take a little pause here. Ok, i'm not gonna go around telling who D.j Ashba is. Y'all pretty much know him already so. I'm just gonna say: He will be the HERO of our 2nd Volume on this Trilogy and will be titled as HAVOC... So, on with the goddamn show. :P ) 

Tommy shouts out again:

"HA! Look who's here!. Welcome, dude. Great to see you."

"Good to see you guys too!" He smiled. "Hey, what up, Sixx. You look so... lost in your own head?" 

Tommy and D.j catch him still "secretly" watching the other Nikki. Clearly he thought he was NOT being so obvious, but also those around him know how he can't really hide things.

"Woaaaahhh.. dude... are you here ?!?" 

Tommy waved his hand towards his face. Sort of startling Sixx.

"Huh ?!? Yea... whatever."

(ALRIIIIGHT !!! Here's another little side note. I mentioned this before but... the 2 Nikki's have a pretty dark, twisted history together. They have been through hell and back together, i can tell you that much. In my opinion, there's obviously some "unfinished business" there.. i mean, duuuude they have matching tattoos that reads "Nikki²". For real, though, how can there NOT be some "unfinished business"? After all, they were the embodiment of soul mates. They got into all kinds of trouble together. Nicole's bad luck, though, she met Sixx during his relapse and she was jack up on all kinds of stuff, in that same dark, twisted place as well. Like, duuuude, she literally dropped DEAD next to him (December 1987 Vol. 2 ?!?) that one night in 2002 and that was the end of them... maybe i tell you guys about that night later but... anyways (LOL). I'm not gonna dig into their history together because... The other Nikki will be telling ALL of that story on the 3rd volume of this Trilogy, obviously will be titled CHAOS)

While they were kind of making fun of Nikki, the other Nikki came back to the table with a full round of drinks (alcohol AND non-alcohol). As she was sitting right across Sixx, everyone else around the table could feel the tension even though they were just smiling and seem to be having a pretty casual conversation. To break the "awkward tension", James Michael, who had just joined the table some 5 minutes ago laughed:

"Aaaaaand the "Circle of Crazies" is complete !!!" Everyone else started to laugh at his statement.

Soon, the place was filled with all kinds of people from the scene as well as total strangers. Stephen Pearcy from Ratt, Steve Adler from GNR, all the guys from Avenged Sevenfold, Jason Hook from Five Finger Death Punch, Lzzy Hale from Halestorm... you name it, everyone was there... 

To everyone's surprise, though... All the fun has came to halt as a HUGE fight has broke between some of the strangers. 

Being no strangers to that kind stuff, the 2 Nikki's have shared a look. A look that was VERY familiar to one another and to everyone else around them... A look that was surely the announcer of the trouble! They both sprung out of their seats, as if they had a silent agreement to do so, with their signature "i'm up to something CRAZY" smirks on their faces... And they stormed away from the table, towards the crowded mess. Everyone who was watching them run off thought they were jumping in to break the fight. But Tommy knew better than to believe that. He knew both Nikki's very well and he knew that was far from the truth... They were in for trouble. 

So, eventually he had to run after them:

"Yooooo !!! Wait for me too !!!"

Not sure what to do, D.J too, followed Tommy:

Everyone else was as if they were frozen, looking at the scene. It was a total chaos and surely some blood was gonna spill. So the others stayed back. After about half an hour of hell breaking lose, like... glasses and shit flying in the air and land on people's heads kind of hell, James spotted Tommy, D.J and both Nikki's running out the bar and the fight breaking off. He KNEW something was wrong so, he urged everyone else:

"Alright fellas... time to go!" 

Trying to not draw much attention, they all started to leave... Slowly, calmly. James found both Nikki's standing against a wall, laughing HYSTERICALLY, trying to clean some blood off of their faces and hands. They had that sick, fiery shine in their eyes which Tommy knew VERY well. Tommy and D.J, on the other hand, looking at the two of them as if they were a pair of aliens (LOL).

(Yeah !!! For fuck's sake... WHO the hell would just ENJOY some chaos and blood like they do ?!? That's just SICK, dude... but hey. I've known Sixx for 4 decades now so, i'm familiar with the deal, you know. Just, i was a bit shocked because that was not something expected of him since he was stone-cold sober during all that.) 

As both Nikki's were still laughing hysterically, Tommy needed to break the "awkwardness":

"Now THAT was some MAYHEM, dudes !!!" He laughed. 

In return, D.J and then eventually James too, started laughing... although not as hysterically. And James couldn't help but ask:

"OK, what the hell happened ?!? Why did you guys run off ?!?" 

D.J Responded, half - laughing and still hyperventilating:

"Ha !!! They called the cops," 

All of them started laughing again. Then, they finally split to call it a night.


End file.
